


Пираты Карибского моря: проклятие лунного света

by SaintOlga



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Homophobia, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая встреча лейтенанта Джеймса Норрингтона и пирата Джека Воробья, за 10 лет до фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пираты Карибского моря: проклятие лунного света

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована «Пиратская песня» Ю. Кима.

Корабль выступил из тумана неожиданно и бесшумно, темно-серебряный в тусклом рассеянном сиянии, которым, казалось, было пропитано все вокруг; и у тех, кто видел это, разом всплыли в памяти легенды о Летучем Голландце. Но пока матросы «Св. Вероники» пришли в себя настолько, чтобы начать креститься, офицеры вспомнили, что легенды – чушь и суеверие, разглядели сквозь серое марево черный флаг и рьяно принялись отдавать приказы, пытаясь при этом избавиться от бегающих по спинам мурашек. Высокие мачты с подобранными парусами, изящные обводы корпуса, паутина такелажа при более внимательном рассмотрении  выглядели абсолютно настоящими. Правда, на близкой – руку протяни - палубе было тихо и безлюдно, и безлюдье это пугало, напоминая о тех кораблях без команды, что попадались на просторах океана. Прозвучало пару раз слово «ловушка», но было отвергнуто – откуда бы пиратам знать, что они будут проплывать именно здесь и именно сейчас? В таком тумане их не увидеть… Жуть отгоняли руганью – резким, сквозь зубы, шепотом – и суетливой, не в меру активной работой.

Пушечный залп прозвучал глухо и гулко; одно ядро раскрошило голову статуи под бушпритом. На палубе замаячили люди. Раздались возгласы, растерянные и возмущенные, началась беготня и суета, как всегда перед внезапным сражением. Абордажные крючья свистнули, впились в доски; азарт рвущихся на приступ кружил голову; и, как в хмельном угаре, лейтенант Норрингтон оказался на борту «пирата», в гуще схватки, прежде чем успел понять, что делает. А там – блестели сквозь туман шпаги, выныривали и снова скрывались за серой пеленой лица, руки…

…Лезвие глубоко ушло в деревянную панель, и пират, который пытался скрыться от него в трюме, забулькал горлом, задергался и обмяк. Норрингтон вытянул шпагу, испятнанную кровью; глубоко вздохнул…

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Вонь, которую он до того не замечал, увлеченный схваткой, ударила в нос, потекла, густая и омерзительная, как помои, в легкие. Гниль; пот; разложение; моча; кажется, рвота; еще какая-то дрянь… Запахи вставали стеной, атаковали, заставляя его отступить к лестнице; скорее наверх, к спасительному воздуху, напоенному ароматом моря…

Только положив руку на перила, он понял, что пятна света и тени в углу складываются в очертания человеческой фигуры.

Ключи висели у лестницы. Отпереть клетку было делом секунды. Здесь пахло особенно сильно и особенно мерзко, и пол был скользким – Норрингтон не хотел даже думать, от чего. Глаза привыкали к темноте, человек в углу явственнее выступал из теней. Сидел, привалившись спиной к стене; колени согнуты, руки над головой, запястья пересечены темными полосами наручников.

«Пленник», - решил Норрингтон. «Пленник пиратов. До чего довели бедолагу… С-сволочи.»

Проглотив подступивший было к горлу комок тошноты, он шагнул к пленнику, нагнулся, стараясь не дышать, одной рукой перебирая ключи – торопливо, и оттого никак не находя нужный. Злой на себя за неловкость, взглянул искоса – выражения лица, заросшего, с прилипшими к щекам прядями длинных волос, было не разобрать, только поблескивали парные искорки, обозначая глаза. Стиснул зубы, попытался сосредоточиться на ключах.

Сначала он услышал пленника – не то возглас, не то шумный хрип, а может, просто остро втянутый воздух – и лишь потом заметил, что темнота вокруг стала еще темнее. Обернулся…

«Я же тебя убил!»

Пират, покачиваясь, стоял у входа в клетку; лица не было видно против света, но Норрингтон был уверен – тварь расплывается в гнусной ухмылке.

Он держал шпагу, которую так и не успел убрать в ножны – привычка не позволила вложить в них испачканное кровью оружие - в левой руке. И оглядывался – через левое плечо. И дуга, прочерченная свистящим клинком точно поперек шеи пирата, была слишком красива для грязного трюма.

А когда отзвучал стук, с которым ухмыляющаяся рожа впечаталась в склизкий пол, а следом за ним – шуршащий грохот падения тяжелого тела, с палубы донеслись вопли, изумленные, испуганные и торжествующие, и среди них – командное «Отступаем!», в котором, вслушайся он внимательнее, можно было разобрать еще не до конца самим скомандовавшим осознанный ужас.

Дальше все происходило очень быстро. Сам собой отыскался ключ; минутная брезгливость отправилась куда подальше, когда он помогал пленнику подняться на ноги, почти не морщась от запаха; лестница показалась длиннее, чем выглядела, но в конце концов они сумели на нее вскарабкаться, навстречу мутно просачивающемуся сквозь истончившееся полотно тумана свету – а прямо у двери удачно случились двое из команды, и под их прикрытием Норрингтон удалось дотащить пленника до борта. И даже перебраться с ним вместе на «Веронику» – хотя спроси его кто-нибудь, как он ухитрился это сделать с полубесчувственным человеком на руках, он бы не ответил.

Они вряд ли ушли бы от легкого и на вид очень быстрого «пирата»; но пираты отчего-то не стали гнаться за тяжело груженым королевским фрегатом, хотя туман рассеивался, и в свете тоненького, только сегодня родившегося месяца преследователям не составило бы особого труда его настичь. Случайная удача – наткнуться на дрейфующий в тумане сонный, беззащитный пиратский корабль – закончилась ничем. А пираты что-то бурно обсуждали, переругивались, сгрудившись у борта; и когда лунный свет проливался в очередную дыру в тумане, отмывая их на мгновение от ночной тьмы – Норрингтону казалось, будто вместо улыбок у них оскал черепов, и не пот на лбах блестит, а кости, и лишенные плоти руки скелетов складываются в неприличные жесты… Но это, конечно, просто казалось.

Сверкнувшие в ночи буквы на корме «пирата» складывались в слова «Черная Жемчужина».

… А капитана, как выяснилось, ранили. Тяжело, да еще и по голове крепко приложили. Это и послужило причиной отступления – и еще что-то, но что именно, Норрингтон не понял, а разбираться было некогда. За недееспособностью капитана старшим на судне оказывался он. И забот на него сваливалось…

Пленник – нет, уже спасенный – стоял, вцепившись в тросы, явно на пределе сил. Только теперь Норрингтон заметил, что одежды на нем было – одни штаны, низко висящие на узких бедрах. Ноги широко расставлены, по-моряцки. Лунный свет скатывается с округлых выступов крепких мышц…

Заметив, что как-то чересчур долго разглядывает тело спасенного, Норрингтон поспешил перевести взгляд на его лицо, освещенное ярким бледно-голубым. Тот смотрел в туман, туда, где скрылась «Черная Жемчужина»; веки то и дело медленно опускались, будто отяжелев, и снова поднимались, рывком.

Внезапно взгляд спасенного оторвался от серой стены тумана, и Норрингтон обнаружил, что на него смотрят – темный взгляд из тени глазных впадин, из-под растрепанных липнущих к лицу прядей, слишком короткий, чтобы быть понятым, а потом глаза спасенного закатились, сверкнув полосками белков, и он рухнул на палубу.

— Врача сюда, быстро! – Секунду спустя Норрингтон уже сидел возле спасенного на корточках, прижимая пальцы к его шее, сбоку. Жилка билась. – В лазарет. Да шевелитесь же вы, сонные тетери…

Он осекся. На правой руке спасенного, между кровавым следом от кандалов на запястье и наколкой в виде воробья, летящего на фоне восходящего солнца – у локтя, в кожу было впечатана отчетливая бледная Р. Днем она должна была быть светло-розовой. Сейчас казалась серой.

— В лазарет, сэр? – помощник штурмана, видно, тоже разглядел метку: в голосе его звучало удивление, долженствующее выражать мысль «да за борт эту падаль, и дело с концом!» Норрингтон не мог сказать, что категорически с ним не согласен. Но отменять свои же приказы…

— Да, - сквозь зубы процедил Норрингтон. Развернулся; зашагал к капитанскому мостику, едва удерживая на лице безразлично-строгую маску. Так оплошать… Черт побери, пират! Вытаскивал его… небось дружков обдурил, вот они его и заперли… че-ерт.

— Л-лейтенант … - окликнули сзади, уже от двери, за которой была лестница вниз. За боцманом, в желтом дерганом свете факелов, стояли еще двое, со скрученными за спиной руками, препротивнейшего вида – облезлые, грязные, в обносках… п-пираты. Еще. Мало одного…

— Кто такие? – рявкнул он, обращаясь не то к боцману, не то к этим двоим. Краем глаза он следил, как уносят спасенного… теперь уже – снова пленного. Боцман отозвался первым:

— М-мы их в т-трюме нашли, сэр. Н-наверное, перебрались п-под шумок к нам, хотели п-поживиться, а п-потом к себе оп-поздали…

— Да что с вами? С каких это пор вы заикаетесь?  - раздражало это дурацкое заикание ужасно.

— С с-сегодняшнего дня, сэр…

— С чего бы это?

— Т-так ведь п-после т-т-такого, сэр… - чем сильнее боцман пытался сдержать заикание, тем сильнее заикался и тем отчетливее был ужас в его голосе.

— После чего «такого»? Вы что, первый раз в бою участвовали? – Не дав боцману ответить, Норрингтон презрительно уставился на пиратов. - В трюме? – это слово никогда не вызывало у него приятных ассоциаций, а теперь и подавно. – Отправьте их обратно. Только не забудьте снабдить крепкими цепями. Все для наших дорогих гостей… Придем в Порт-Рояль – повесим.

Почему-то последнее вызвало у парочки приступ истерического хихиканья.

 

* * *

 

Часовой сладко посвистывал носом, опершись на ружье. Норрингтон поморщился, но будить не стал, только сделал мысленную пометку: объявить завтра взыскание. Толкнул дверь. Помедлил; зачем-то задул свечу, меняя рыжее сияние на чернильный ночной свет, что сочился в каюту сквозь круглое оконце. Вошел.

Иссиня-терракотовый силуэт на сиреневых простынях, исчерченных паутиной густо-фиолетовых расщелин складок. Неподвижный и в то же время странным образом полный движения; зверь, замерший перед прыжком – даже во сне. И как будто то и дело мелкая дрожь пробегает… кажется? Нет?

Не казалось. Спящего бил озноб. Дыхание, срывавшееся с обметанных белым губ, было неровным, и когда Норрингтон положил руку – скорее машинально, чем заботливо - на мокрый лоб, ладонь ожгло жаром. Он брезгливо вытер пальцы о простыни.

Корабельный врач, закончив осмотр, долго качал головой и только морщился в ответ на расспросы о том, что с пленником такое. Обронил только: «Пираты – что крысы… и своего загрызут».

А недогрызенный «свой», наскоро отмытый и перемазанный лечебными снадобьями, все порывался сбросить одеяло, натянутое врачом до самого подбородка. Видно, добился потом, оставшись один, своего; лежал сейчас, едва прикрытый от колен до паха, и трясся в лихорадке. Бормотал иногда невнятицу: «… какого дьявола ты творишь, Барбосса… руки… бери, бери, Джек, вот умница… к дьяволу… золото… отвяжите, суки…»

Норрингтон нахмурился, машинально пытаясь уловить смысл. Сделал большой глоток из принесенной с собой бутылки. Присел на край койки, размышляя над иронией ситуации: лечить пирата, чтобы потом его повесить. Здоровеньким. В лазарете, как честного человека… ну не глупо ли?

Глупо. А чувствовать себя глупо Джеймс Норрингтон не любил. К тому же в офицерской каюте было убийственно душно и воняло сыростью и п _о_ том,  а после всех сегодняшних событий отчаянно хотелось выпить. Прикладываясь к бутылке, он мрачно предсказывал сам себе вечер (вернее, ночь) изжоги и головную боль утром. Предсказание уже наполовину сбылось. А когда все заснули, помещение наполнила такая какофония всхрапов и сопения, что Норрингтон не выдержал и удрал на палубу, где было немногим лучше – ветер и мокрые брызги, ледяные даже сквозь рубашку, и он поспешил влезть в мундир. Теплее от этого, впрочем, не стало: поленившись натягивать сапоги, он теперь переминался с ноги на ногу на холодных сырых досках, его покачивало – ром, как выяснилось, бил в голову сильнее, чем казалось, пока он сидел…

В общем, все это было ужасно глупо и неприятно, и виноват был чертов пират, которого угораздило оказаться сначала пленником трюма «Жемчужины», а потом – больным. Теперь этот красавец лежал на койке в лазарете в гордом одиночестве (тяжелораненых, кроме капитана, не оказалось, только царапины и трупы, капитана же поспешили перевести подальше от столь неприятного соседства, в его собственную каюту), а у Норрингтона отчаянно болела голова. В прямом и переносном смысле.

Пирата, кстати, перестало наконец трясти. Он лежал теперь молча, тихо-тихо: голова по-птичьи склонена к плечу, черные путаные кудри на подушке – прическа Горгоны. Дыхания не слышно…

Не слышно? Норрингтон присмотрелся внимательнее, пытаясь понять в неверном ночном свете: поднимается ли грудь пирата? Или это просто качка, а пират уже не дышит? Это решило бы многие проблемы…

Так ничего и не разглядев, он положил руку на проступающие под блестящей от пота кожей дуги ребер, слева. Под ладонью глухо стучало. Живой, гад… Норрингтон выдохнул то ли с облегчением, то ли огорченно. Убрал руку, мазнув пальцами по пятнышку соска: очень темное на просто темном…

Стон. Едва слышно, почти как плеск волн о борт, и он бы не обратил внимания, если бы пират не передернулся всем телом.

Он нахмурился. Может, у пирата ребра сломаны, а врач не заметил? Ну да, такое не заметишь… На всякий случай он осторожно повторил движение, плоско раскрытой рукой – снизу вверх.

Снова стон. И в ладонь, в самую середину, где кожа мягкая, ткнулась твердеющая горошинка. Дрожь – волной; и голова качнулась, блеснула коротко полоска белка. Где-то за рамой окна проступила из туч луна: свет перебрал росинки пота на шее, на туго натянутой мышце сбоку. А взгляд, скользнув вбок, обнаружил, что простыня там, где она пересекает темное тело, вздымается – высоко, и разбегаются отрогами горы складки.

Норрингтон сглотнул. Он знал, что это, но что происходит – не понимал, а может, не хотел понимать; но все же осторожно ухватил ткань за краешек, потянул… Одеяло стекло на пол неуклюжим водопадом. В горле отчего-то пересохло.

У него самого было так же – ему не нужно было смотреть на натянутую ткань штанов, чтобы убедиться в этом. А голова кружилась, и по жилам струился огонь, и пальцы сами вернулись туда, откуда начали, еще и еще раз прошлись по темному пятнышку - и каждый раз громче звучали стоны, похожие временами на невнятно произнесенные слова. Шарик под пальцами твердел, и нежная кожа вокруг сморщилась, теплая под прохладными прикосновениями. Это было похоже и не похоже на вечера в заведении мадам Феррот, куда не было входа матросне, а только офицерскому составу и титулованным гражданским: похоже, потому что так же заострялись соски красоток, и так же постанывали они, только намного громче; а не похоже – потому что сейчас не было мягкой податливой груди, были только пластины мускулов, по которым скользила теперь и вторая рука, и редкие завитки жестких волос. «Что может быть хуже волосатых женских ног?» - но перед ним лежала не женщина, а мужчина, и было совершенно непонятно, почему тяжелеет в штанах, и почему острый запах мужского пота становится вдруг приятным, и хочется слизнуть его с напряженного изгиба шеи…

На языке пот был горьким и соленым, и должно было быть противно – но почему-то не было. Зато когда Норрингтон наклонялся к пирату, на него пахн _у_ ло жаром, и он вдруг понял, как замерз наверху и как хочет согреться, а тело под ним было – живая печка, и он прижался к нему, горячему… Руки пирата слабо подергивались, будто пытались приподняться и не могли. Голова запрокинулась, из горла рвались хриплые не то стоны, не то всхлипы, лицо с темными провалами на месте глаз и черными пятнами бороды и усов казалось обломанным черепом, но даже это уже не страшило.

Он чувствовал себя дегустатором, сравнивающим вкус пота и тела на ключицах, в прогибе грудины, у аккуратной впадинки пупка. Он чувствовал себя слепцом, запоминающим на ощупь рельеф тела – бедра с валиками мышц, маленькие, точно по руке, ягодицы, косточки у паха, где пульсировало и упиралось ему в живот бархатистое, перевитое набухающими венами…

Внизу живота ныло и горело, и когда терпеть не стало больше сил, он развел ноги пирата. У него _там_ все было по-другому, чем у девиц мадам Феррот, и он не сразу нашел отверстие, а найдя – подумал, что это невозможно, так было сухо, тесно, никак, но вдруг _там_ что-то поддалось, пират вскрикнул – мотнулась голова с плеча на плечо, бело-голубая вспышка зубов на темной маске лица, и Норрингтон испугался было сквозь наполняющий голову мягкий дурман, что часовой за дверью проснется, заглянет -  и тут пират открыл глаза.

Руки, безвольно лежавшие вдоль тела, взметнулись, уперлись Норрингтону в плечи, отталкивая, еще слишком слабые, пират заизвивался, забился, и Норрингтон подался назад - но тут оказалось, что двигаться скользко и легко, и он стал двигаться, и руки легли на узкие бедра, сжались – пират вскрикнул снова, и еще, надо было заставить его замолчать, или хотя бы приглушить, но руки не хотели отрываться от жаркой упругой плоти, руки помогали задавать ритм, а лицо пирата было совсем близко от его лица, приоткрытый рот, из которого вот-вот вырвется новый вскрик…

Губы оказались мягкими, безвольными – поначалу. Но после того, как Норрингтон проглотил третий или четвертый стон, не успевший стать криком, они вдруг будто проснулись, и волна, разливавшаяся внизу живота, стала еще жарче, движения – быстрее, и смуглое тело качнулось навстречу, смуглые руки, бессильно упиравшиеся в плечи, скользнули: одна – на спину, под рубашку, ногти царапнули чуть выше лопатки, чуть ниже, еще… Другая – между ними, вниз, где уже не пульсировало, а крупно вздрагивало; вверх-вниз, в такт…

Грань была близко, потом – очень близко, а еще рывком позже – уже позади, и он тонул в белой пене взметнувшейся горячей волны, а когда она откатилась, он, обмякший и обессиленный, упал лицом в подушку, в волосы пирата, и уже сквозь подступающий сон почувствовал, как в живот бьет тугая струя, и как – спустя пару долгих, сонных для него и остро-тягучих для пирата секунд - руки толкают в плечо, спихивая его вбок. Он покорно откатился и заснул окончательно.

 

* * *

 

Утро приветствовало вкусом грязных подштанников во рту. Матросских подштанников. Нет… пиратских.

Свет, матовым маревом давивший на веки, оказывается, только и ждал момента, чтобы полоснуть зазубренными лезвиями лучей по набухшим, тяжело ворочающимся в орбитах глазам. Взгляд дробил увиденное на куски: сыреющая древесина угла… стул, на стуле – рукав рубашки, остальное все на полу… притолока покосилась… темный взъерошенный ворох совсем рядом, чуть дальше подбородка…

Тепло, упруго прижимавшееся к боку, ожгло пламенем геенны. Норрингтон вывернулся из койки, будто туда высыпали скорпионов, колени гулко стукнули об пол, пыльные крошки куснули ладони. Соскользнувшая вслед за ним, рука пирата покачивалась перед носом, будто в насмешку мелькая розовой «Р». На пальцах засохло белесое. То же, что стягивало сейчас кожу у Норрингтона на животе, отзываясь неприятным ощущением при каждом движении…

Какая мерзость.

«Не ложись с мужчиной, как с женщиною, это мерзость…»

Господи…

«…совершит неестественный и богопротивный грех содомии с мужчиной или животным, повинен смерти».

Господи!

Штаны валялись у койки, с трех шагах. Дополз, натянул… «прикрыл срам». Полегчало. Но не намного. Лицо, вжавшееся щекой в смятые простыни; рот косо приоткрыт, золотая искра между искусанными в клочья, сине-фиолетовыми с белыми чешуйками губами. Под глазами – круги; и еще что-то черное размазано, забилось в мелкие морщинки, отметины моряцкого прищура. Резкие скулы, многодневная щетина переходит в усы и бородку, сбившуюся в колтун; в волосах странного вида побрякушки из бусин-монет-раковинок.

И вот с _этим_ …

Содом и Гоморра!

Нет. Только Содом.

Внезапно отчаянно захотелось выпить. Рома. Чтобы продрало горло до самого желудка, чтобы спиртом оттереть с языка вкус поцелуев _вот этого_ …

Подползая на полусогнутых к столу, где золотилась в утреннем свете заветная жидкость в бутыли, он даже не мог набраться сил, чтобы посмеяться над иронией происходящего.

Выяснилось, что руки дрожат. Горлышко зазвякало о край стакана. Видимо, этот звук что-то значил для пирата – что-то важное: терракотовое пятно на койке, на которое Норрингтон старался не смотреть, но которое никак не удавалось убрать из поля хотя бы углового зрения, зашевелилось.

— Ммм…

Затравленно, как кролик на удава, смотрел Норрингтон в блестящие из-под опухших тяжелых век глаза – темные, в полукольцах чистого белка. Пират секунду глядел ему в лицо; потом взгляд сполз ниже, между губ появился острый розовый кончик языка, метнулся от одного уголка рта к другому, еще раз...

— Угостишь выпивкой, приятель? – и – полоска белого и золотого из-под щетинки усов.

Пальцы судорожно сжались на стакане, белея. Кровь, впрочем, отхлынула от верхней части  тела еще раньше – и Норрингтону очень хотелось думать, что это утро виновато, утро, а не чертов взгляд чертова пирата, устремленный на бутылку, которую он держал – не то как щит, не то как… приманку? – перед собой, на уровне пояса, и ребро стола врезалось в бедра сзади…

Почему-то очень хотелось сказать «Изыди!»

За дверью закопошились. «Часовой!» - окатило холодным п _о_ том. Как давно он не спит? Как объяснить… черт, да не обязан он ничего объяснять младшему по званию! Но все-таки… неизвестно как и зачем оказаться в каюте наедине с пленником… без одежды… Без одежды!

Поставив ром на стол, он рванулся за рубашкой. Мир вертанулся перед глазами, отзываясь тупым гулом в голове, но он успел-таки подцепить рубашку за рукав и вернуться в исходное положение. В штаны – комом, пуговицы – не в те петли…

— Куда так торопишься, цыпа?

Оказалось, возможна на свете такая вещь, как сиплое мурлыканье… Подняв глаза от поля битвы негнущихся пальцев с непослушными пуговицами, Норрингтон обнаружил, что пират уже стоит около койки – шатко, но стоит. Нагишом. И у него…

Горло занемело, не пропуская ни звука. Взгляд заметался, отчего-то не в силах вырваться за пределы контуров смуглого тела, с белесых потеков на плоском животе на круглые поросшие жестким черным волосом икры, на проступающие возле острой косточки над бедром синяки, от них – на морщинистые кружки на груди, на клинышек бороды под насмешливо оскалившимся ртом, на руки, неспособные, кажется, и минуты побыть в покое…

И – вдруг обретя свободу – на синее, исполосованное золотом галуна, пятно на полу между ними. Мундир.

Наклонился – валик тошноты уже почти во рту – выпрямился, закрываясь форменной тряпкой, как броней.

— О, это твое, цыпа? – Мужчина не должен, _не_ _должен_ так разговаривать – как портовая шлюха, сидя на коленях у богатенького клиента… но почему у _этого_ развязные интонации звучат так естественно и так жарко откликаются в нем? – Позвольте узнать ваше имя, капитан? Я, конечно, понимаю, что это, – взмах руки в сторону койки, – еще не повод для знакомства, но тем не менее…

Руки тыкались в ткань, как слепые кутята в материнское пузо, искали рукава… нашли. Всей кожей ощущая свою суетливость, бессмысленность этого торопливого облачения, Норрингтон почти обрадовался накатившей сухой горячей злости, от которой где-то внутри защипало, как от шампанского.

— _Лейтенант_ Норрингтон, - вместится ли в два слова столько презрения, сколько он хотел в них вложить?

— Лейтенант? – пират выразительно покосился на плечо Норрингтона. Тот тоже скосил глаза: эполеты. Капитанские эполеты. Вот и дырка в засохшей крови на боку. Видно, сдернули вчера с капитана мундир, да второпях и забыли… раздолбаи. Куда же он свой-то кинул…

— Лейтенант, - твердо. Не объясняться же перед пиратом.

— Очень приятно, лейтенант Норрингтон. _Капитан_ Джек Воробей, к вашим услугам, - на протянутой руке перстень с черным камнем. Мужчина не должен, не имеет права так двигаться – покачивая бедрами, и каждое движение – всем телом, гибкое, текучее…Шпагу бы сейчас.

— Не двигайтесь! Не подходите… - сквозь зубы, тихо, чтобы часовой не услышал… почему?

— Но я всего лишь хочу пожать вашу руку, лейтенант, и поблагодарить вас за спасение моей жизни – ведь это вы были вчера, верно? И, с вашего позволения, выпить глоток вот этого рома. Очень уж сухо в горле, знаете ли… - слово за словом – перетекает с места на место, ближе, ближе… совсем близко.

— Не… под… хо… ди! – неожиданно для него самого последний слог стал криком, бешеным дрожащим выкриком прямо в ухмыляющийся рот, и всполошившийся часовой, ворвавшись, увидел пирата, угрожающе прижавшего к столу растерзанного, перегнувшегося назад почти пополам капитана.

Для него все было понятно. Очухавшийся от жара пират, попытавшийся безрассудно напасть на капитана, был скручен в считанные мгновения. Капитан, правда, оказался лейтенантом, почему-то в капитанском мундире, но с этим пусть старшие по званию сами разбираются.

— Как вы, лейтенант? Не ранены?

Норрингтон не ответил, только кивнул нервно. Пират, выгибаясь вслед заломленным за спину рукам, повернулся боком; и ему теперь видны были желтовато-белые и темно-бордовые засохшие струйки, сбегавшие по бедрам с внутренней стороны. В животе образовалась неприятная пустота.

— Куда его теперь? В трюм?

— Заковать его, - невпопад отозвался Норрингтон.

— И в трюм?

— Нет. Нет… на палубу. К мачте. В трюме сыро… нам надо довезти его живым.

Чтобы повесить.

 

* * *

 

Со всей злостью сдергивая с себя простыню, Норрингтон умудрился стукнуться рукой о стену. Больно. Что не подняло ему настроения.

Юный месяц плескал серебром в борта, заглядывал в комнату, с намеком постукивал лучами по недопитой бутылке рома на полу у гамака Гаррета. При виде бутылки в горле немедленно пересохло. При мысли «в горле пересохло» вспомнилось утро и пират… как будто хоть на секунду забывалось. Как раз это и было причиной бессонницы капитана.

Тело при малейшей вспышке-воспоминании о вчерашнем выскальзывало из-под контроля. Кидалось то в жар, то в холод, отзывалось на любое дуновение ветерка… Это было невыносимо.

Весь день был невыносим. Норрингтон столько раз проклинал себя за непонятно откуда взявшуюся идею приковать пирата на палубе, что на одних собственных проклятьях смог бы протащить в ад десяток отборных праведников, чистых, как младенец Иисус. Чтоб меньше мешался под ногами, пирата приковали на корме – изгнав тем самым оттуда лейтенанта. Потому что находиться в непосредственной близости от Воробья было мучительно.

Впрочем, на расстоянии от него было немногим лучше. Офицеры редко появлялись в рабочей части судна, и когда Норрингтон провел там чуть ли не целый день – матросы извелись не меньше него самого. Им было непонятно, с чего бы это ему вдруг вздумалось к ним нагрянуть; казалось, верно, что он чем-то недоволен (или выслуживается перед лежащим без сознания капитаном) и решил лично проконтролировать. Соленые матросские шутки повисали в воздухе; присутствие строгого лейтенанта смущало. Нет, определенно тот, кто сказал, что командир должен быть изредка доступен подчиненным, имел в виду что-то другое.

В итоге, промаявшись весь день, Норрингтон рухнул на койку совершенно обессиленным, с единственным желанием – поспать, а к утру выяснить, что прошедший день был только страшным сном. Или хотя бы просто поспать.

Но и в этом ему было отказано злюкой-судьбой. И теперь он сидел на койке, мрачно взирая на плескавшийся в бутылке ром, и пытался понять, чего хочет от этой жизни.

Почему-то выходило, что хочет он подняться на палубу. К пирату. К Воробью.

Так и не получив от самого себя объяснений, на кой черт ему это сдалось, Норрингтон зло глотнул рома, едва сдержал кашель и, возмущенный собственными действиями до глубины души, все же вышел на палубу.

Пират сидел у бизань-мачты, спиной к нему – видно только плечо, грубо обрисованное чьей-то безнадежно рваной рубахой, врученной пленнику из жалости, чтоб не обгорел. Плечо ритмично двигалось. Норрингтон оглянулся; вахтенных было не видать – может, дремлют где-нибудь потихоньку, обормоты. Хорошо. Почему хорошо? А дьявол его знает…

Что-то много он стал в последнее время ругаться. Все этот пират.

— А, лейтенант! – отчего-то слегка задыхающимся голосом поприветствовал его Воробей, когда он подошел ближе и, делая вид, что пришел вовсе не из-за него, а просто так, облокотился на борт. – Что-то вас днем видно не было. Я скуча-ал… - последнее прозвучало абсолютно в духе продажной девицы, говорящей со своим «цыпой-лялей». Норрингтона передернуло – наполовину от отвращения, наполовину от коротко стрельнувшего внутри жара.

Похоже, офицерам крепко досталось за сегодняшний день от языкастого пирата – по крайней мере, в разговорах то и дело мелькали вариации на тему «рот заткнуть и за борт» и «нем как могила – нем, как в могиле». Пару раз подходя по необходимости к корме поближе, Норринтон слышал голос Воробья, журчавший, казалось, неумолчно, и видел его руки, которые плели в воздухе непрерывное кружево жестов. Сейчас эти руки лежали по бокам от пирата, сжатые в кулаки, и вздрагивали – как ночью…

Слово «ночь», прежде такое простое, обыденное, теперь взрывалось  в голове фейерверком образов, и Норрингтон ниже наклонился над черной водой, впиваясь пальцами в дерево – до белизны ногтей. А проклятое тело реагировало на вспышки воспоминаний… реагировало. Как и весь день. Но тогда он хоть как-то мог подавить себя – теперь же за спиной курлыкал Воробей, и все выходило из-под контроля.

«А зачем ты вообще на палубу приперся?» - спросил полузадушенно голос разума. Если бы Норрингтон знал ответ…

— Я о вас вспоминал, лейтенант! – ворковал тем временем Воробей. – Весь день вспоминал… Почему вы молчите? Вам не понравилось?

Белая, белая, белая волна кипящего наслаждения, девятый вал по сравнению со всем, что он испытывал прежде… не понравилось?

Стыд, ощущение засохшей корки на животе, и как он тайком отмывал это белое и немного – красного, безжалостно расходуя драгоценную питьевую воду; трибунал, если только кто-нибудь… не понравилось?

Сидит, привалившись спиной к мачте, поперек тела – полоса цепи от руки к руке, середина ее исчезает в тени от согнутого колена, другая нога вытянута, и дерзко вздернута голова, а над ключицами лежит кольцо ошейника, металл не блестит, зато блестят глаза, и усмешка… Видел мельком, спеша отвернуться, пока шел сюда, к борту. Не понравилось?

— Уверен, понравилось! Никто еще не жаловался на капитана Джека Воробья. Так что, лейтенант? Чем обязан честью видеть вас сейчас, здесь? Лейтена-ант…

В Норрингтоне будто сорвалась какая-то пружина. Вот только что перед ним плескалась лениво темная вода – а вот он уже смотрит в глаза пирата, близко-близко, держа его за грудки, почти на весу, так, что их лица вровень. Смотрит, дрожа от злости, и стыда, и еще чего-то непонятно-жгучего, набрав в грудь воздуха, открыв уже рот… И не знает, что сказать.

Черты Воробья, замершие было в выражении, похожем не то на недоумение, не то на испуг, расплылись в сладчайшей улыбке. Норрингтон яростно фыркнул, тряхнул его – так, что пират стукнулся головой о мачту – разжал руки, развернулся…

Перед глазами метнулось темное – он машинально зажмурился – а в следующую секунду холодный грубый металл прижимался к его шее, чуть ниже адамова яблока, и голос прошипел в ухо:

— Тихо и без нервов, цыпа. Идет? Все будет хорошо…

Пара уверенных движений – и он оказался лицом к мачте, а Джек шептал:

— Лейтенант, если вы пообещаете вести себя тихо – я уберу цепь. Поверьте, мне самому не слишком приятно…

— Хорошо, - просипел он – тут же удивившись поспешности своей позорной сдачи. Но было уже поздно. Цепь скользнула обратно, тяжело легла ему на спину, над поясницей, дрогнула, поползла ниже – это руки, которые она соединяла, потянули с его плеч рубашку. Он напрягся.

— Тшшш… - раздалось над ухом, обдав шею теплом. Рубашка стягивала руки в локтях, не давая пошевелиться. По открытой коже гулял ветер.

Потом к ветру присоединились губы. Мягкие влажные прикосновения в щекочущем кольце. Сильнее прижались… легче…

А ниже, приподнимая рубашку, вытягивая ее из штанов, забираясь под нее и под пояс, были руки. Знающие, неожиданно ласковые, они царапали чувствительную кожу мозолями, но это только делало все… приятней.

Пряжка ремня звякнула, упав на доски. Цепь кандалов пирата временами холодком касалась ног сзади. К губам присоединились зубы. В голове все плыло, кровь хлынула вниз. Одна рука легла ему на бедро, сжала, удерживая на месте. Другая исчезла куда-то… вернулась – пальцы прочертили влажные дорожки от поясницы  вниз… вниз… _туда_. Он дернулся, понимая, что будет.

— Тшшш… - и аккуратно сжались зубы на мочке уха, посылая горячую сладость прямо в пах. Он не знал…

А скользкие, чуть липкие (не слюна, что тогда? откуда… ахх!) пальцы трогали, разминали, кружили около, и прикосновения становились привычными, становились приятными, становились необходимыми, и даже когда Воробей, сдернув с него рубашку окончательно, шепнул: «Держись!» - Норрингтону и в голову не пришло вывернуться, вырваться, чтобы потом, утром – или даже сейчас, немедленно? – приказать повесить пирата, не дожидаясь суда… нет, он только уперся ладонями в мачту, прогибаясь всем сладко ноющим телом.

— Будет больно – кусай, - услышал он неожиданно, рядом с его лицом в мачту уперлась рука – тонкопалая, на запястье инородным телом – кандалы, выше – жилистая, поросшая жестким черным волосом. Слова слегка отрезвили, но недостаточно, чтобы ему всерьез захотелось вырваться – а в следующую секунду стало больно и уже поздно, и он впился в руку, немытую, соленую от пота и моря, нимало не заботясь о том, что вот-вот прокусит до крови, до мяса, до кости… только рычал глухо, и за спиной рычал пират, тяжело всхрапывая ему в плечо. Больно, больно – а потом вдруг Джек что-то задел у него внутри, и боль рассыпалась огненным удовольствием, похожим на пятое ноября в Англии, только ярче… и еще раз... и еще…

— Это все лунный свет, капитан. Лунный свет.

Хриплый звук, вырвавшийся из горла Норрингтона, должен был означать «Что?»

— Славное средство получилось бы для пожилых сластолюбцев, если б можно было его разливать в бутылки! Я бы озолотился…

Бред… Пара минут – и лунный свет стучался в подрагивающие закрытые веки, и он кусал уже свой кулак, чтобы не вскрикнуть, пока Воробей, отдышавшись от восхождения на свой пик, помогал ему закончить путь – жаркий рот, и стыда как будто не существовало в природе.

Еще минута – и Воробей, поднявшийся с колен, поддерживал его, враз ослабевшего, пока он спускался с небес на землю – к покачивающейся под ногами палубе и пирату, уткнувшемуся лбом ему в плечо.

Оба сползли вдоль мачты комком переплетающихся рук и ног. Хватая ртом насквозь просоленный прохладный воздух (пополам с густым, терпким, мужским запахом Джека), Норрингтон приходил в себя и начинал трезво осознавать происходящее. Причем чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось, чтобы он был пьян в зюзю и ничего не осознавал.

— Что это было? – грозным шепотом спросил он, очень надеясь, что если уж вахтенные не обратили внимания на все здесь творившееся, то и сейчас его не услышат.

— Ка-ак, мой драгоценный лейтенант, вы не знаете? – Воробей, тоже шепотом, изобразил крайнее изумление. На Норрингтона это не подействовало.

— Что. Это. Было. Отвечай!

— Это называется «совокупление», - пасторским тоном начал Воробей. – Или «прелюбодеяние»… хотя прелюбодеяние – это, кажется, когда мужчина женат. Вы не женаты, лейтенант? Нет? Тогда это не прелюбодеяние, а блуд. Еще – в нашем случае – это называют содомским грехом и педерастией, и, кажется, на флоте за это наказывают смертной…

— Потише, - шикнул Норрингтон, багровея. Джек наклонился к самому его уху и жарко выдохнул:

— …казнью.

— Я знаю, как это называется, - яростно рявкнул лейтенант, не став добавлять, что о мерах наказания он тоже весьма наслышан и не раз вспоминал с сегодняшнего – нет, уже вчерашнего - утра. – Я требую, чтобы ты объяснил свои действия.

— Ах, цыпа, неужели ты не понял? Как только я увидел тебя, там, в трюме «Жемчужины» - слово «Жемчужина»  Джек произнес с легким придыханием, и глаза его подернулись при этом мечтательной поволокой, - в сердце моем разгорелось пламя и зажгло все остальное… - под тяжелым взглядом Норрингтона, безмолвно, но выразительно обещавшим что-то нехорошее, он несколько приувял. – Ладно, лейтенант. Расскажу все как на духу. Видите ли, с некоторых пор мой организм несколько неакве… неадекватно реагирует на лунный свет. – У Норрингтона отвисла челюсть. Слышать такие слова от грязного пирата… - Некоторые бы, наверное, не отказались от такого – хм – подарка судьбы, но когда на мили вокруг ни одной хорошенькой девочки (или мальчика), а только испитые рожи или – что еще хуже – верные солдаты Его Величества, подобные особенности доставляют некоторое неудобство. А словечкам таким, цыпа, я научился у нашего бывшего доктора, который, до того как стать нашим бывшим доктором, был вашим бывшим доктором, то есть доктором на каком-то судне Его Величества, с которого ему пришлось удирать, спасая собственную ученую шкуру от смертной казни за тот самый содомский грех. Хороший был человек, этот доктор Маршалл…

— Почему был? – машинально спросил Норрингтон.

— Потому что с ножом в печенках долго не живут. Они со стариной Джозефом мальчика не поделили…

Норрингтон все равно ничего не понимал. А Джек продолжал:

— …так что я был бы вам весьма благодарен, сэ-эр, если бы следующую ночь мне удалось провести где-нибудь, где не так много луны. Лучше всего в трюме.

— Как на «Жемчужине»? – хмыкнул Норрингтон. Воробей помрачнел.

— Как на «Жемчужине». Хотя щелей в обшивке желательно поменьше, а руки – не сковывать. Моим бывшим приятелям…

— Тоже бывшим?

— Да, тоже бывшим, хотя и не так, как доктор Маршалл – так вот, моим бывшим приятелям почему-то не очень нравилась эта моя новая особенность. Поэтому они решили, эээ… принять меры. Не слишком приятные для меня.

— Какие? – тупо спросил Норрингтон, которому представилось ни с того ни с сего: грязь трюма, цепи длинны, и их поймают, растянут в стороны – лицом вниз, опрокинутое распятие, которое превращается в букву Х, когда разводят брыкающиеся ноги… Фигуры, сновавшие вокруг, были отчего-то похожи на те, что привиделись ему на палубе «Черной Жемчужины» - ошметки гнилой плоти на голых костях. Его передернуло.

— Приковали мне руки, - косо ухмыльнулся Воробей. – Поверьте, у капитана Джека Воробья бывали ночи получше…

Норрингтон представил и посочувствовал пирату. Но вопросы продолжали лезть ему в голову.

— И что же, это твое… эээ… твоя проблема – на всю ночь?

— Знаешь, цыпа… судя по всему, в хорошей компании она проходит, - улыбочка Джека не давала места для толкований роли «хорошей компании» в снятии «эээ… проблемы». – Впрочем, хорошая компания может создать ее заново – но это, право, приятно…

Внезапно Норрингтон понял, что все еще держит Джека в объятиях; и более того – что не чувствует  ни отвращения, ни злости, которые преследовали его с самого утра – только два противоположных желания: поспать и повторить только что случившееся.

Воробей, похоже, склонялся ко второму варианту.

… Тонкий месяц уже закатился за горизонт, когда Норрингтон, шатаясь, неловко ставя ноги, убрел к себе. Кажется, он заснул прежде, чем коснулся головой подушки.

Ему снилось, что рядом с ним спит пират, улыбаясь во сне, посверкивая матовым и блестящим из-под щегольских усов. Проснувшись несколько часов спустя в пустой постели, он долго пытался понять, почему ему вдруг стало грустно.

 

* * *

 

Если бы кто-то увидел сейчас «Св. Веронику» со стороны, ему могло бы прийти в голову сравнение с одной из семи чаш гнева Господнего, которую нерадивый ангел уронил в море, и она продолжает извергать язвенную желчь, смешанную с морской водой, чудом удерживаясь на поверхности. Волны перехлестывали поперек, вода стекала с бортов в кипении синего, черного и густой зелени.

Мачты скрипели едва ли не громче грома. Росчерки молний высвечивали людей – фигурки метались по палубе, хватали, тянули, толкали, отпускали, путались в мокрых узлах канатов; они казались черными обезьянками. Сорванные от ора голоса сквозь рев стихии звучали комариным писком. Ветер рвал выкрики в клочки, насмешничая, швырял лоскутья фраз не тем, кому они предназначались; и все дул, дул, дул в паруса, которые не успели спустить, так что фрегат мчался все скорее и скорее, туда, куда гнал его ветер, вперед, вперед…

А впереди всплывал из кружения воды и туч остров – сам похожий на тучу, только чернее и плотнее бело-голубом свете молний. И пена казалось слюной на ощеренных клыках рифов.

На судне молились.

Норрингтон, белый как крахмальная рубашка, на бегу остановился, застыл, намертво вцепившись в какой-то канат, предоставив рулевому самому сражаться с гигантскими ладонями ветра и моря, толкавшими корабль прямо на верную погибель. В горле саднило от беспрестанно выкрикиваемых приказов, которые все равно мало кто слышал. В голове крутилось что-то бессмысленное, насчет того, что он так и не успеет стать капитаном по-настоящему, с приказом и прочая, и то и дело всплывали обрывки ночных разговоров…

— …пират, сэр!

— Что?! – молоденький мичман тянул его за рукав, крича сквозь ветер, а он дергался, бездумно пытаясь высвободиться.

— Пират просит позвать вас, сэр! Говорит, это срочно!

Норрингтон выругался. Рывком стряхнул пальцы мичмана с обшлага.

Джек цеплялся за мачту, ветер драл на нем рубашку, и без того распахнутую аж до пупа. Норрингтона он одарил широкой улыбкой, которая в таких обстоятельствах смотрелась особенно неуместно и нагло.

— Славная буря, лейтенант! Похоже, сам Морской Дьявол решил поиграть с вашим суденышком – это честь, милый мой!

— Я предпочел бы обойтись без таких почестей, - огрызнулся Норрингтон. – Что ты хотел сказать? Говори быстрее, мне некогда с тобой болтать!

— Ах, цыпа, куда же ты спешишь? Думаешь, без твоего деятельного участия этот кораблик не пойдет ко дну? Пойдет, можешь не сомневаться… – Норрингтон скрежетнул зубами и развернулся. – А вот если капитан Джек Воробей станет за штурвал, - раздалось ему в спину, - то эта красотка еще, может, и поплавает.

— Что ты сказал? – Норрингтон стиснул плечи пирата.

— Я говорю, цыпа, - даже сейчас, выкрикивая каждую фразу, Воробей умудрялся звучать вкрадчиво, - что я знаю этот остров. Бывал тут. И рифы эти мне знакомы…

Что бы там не говорили о выслуживающихся меднолобых вояках (к каковым многие часто относили лейтенанта Норрингтона, не вполне справедливо, хотя и не совсем беспричинно), идиотом он не был. И в критических ситуациях умел соображать быстро. В скважину замка на ошейнике пирата он попал ключом со второго раза.

— Не боишься, что убегу? – Ухмылка Воробья странно смотрелась в темноте – матовый блеск зубов и вспышки металла. – Спрыгну за борт – и adieu! Уплыву, как дельфин…

Норрингтон промолчал – только мелькнула не совсем достойная образованного и далекого от всяческих суеверий человека мысль: «Утону, сам превращусь в дельфина, догоню…». Крепко сжав руку Воробья повыше локтя, поволок его к штурвалу. Оттолкнул ошалевшего вконец рулевого.

Как только ладони пирата легли на рукояти, с ним что-то произошло. Спина выпрямилась, голова поднялась гордо, делась куда-то вихлястость манер, и гримас поубавилось – за штурвалом стоял моряк, а не какое-то ходячее недоразумение. Опытно прищурившись, Воробей вгляделся в мокрую мглу – и резко крутанул штурвал.

Риф, видневшийся впереди, мелькнул вдоль левого борта и канул во тьму.

Норрингтон сорвался с места, раздавая приказы.

Следующий риф прошел справа – близко, очень близко; вновь оказавшись на корме, Норрингтон увидел, как рвется штурвал из рук Воробья, как напряжены мышцы под облепившей тело рубашкой, как побелели его пальцы – и, не задумываясь особо, схватился за рукояти поверх ладоней пирата.

На ветру волосы Воробья развевались, хлестали Норрингтона по лицу мокрыми плетьми. Здесь, вблизи, слышно было сквозь завывания бури, что пират поет – напевает что-то себе под нос, то и дело заменяя слова мычанием, когда закладывает судно в новый поворот, стискивая зубы и изо всех сил цепляясь за штурвал. Песня звучала насмешкой над лейтенантом и его доверием: «Твой парус разорван, в трюме - пролом! О-хэй!»

По обеим сторонам от корабля белели теперь пенные венчики у рифов – иногда так близко, что казалось, одного удара волны в борт достаточно, чтобы  напороться боком на острый камень. Но Воробей рывком поворачивал штурвал – «О-хэй!», и рифы в очередной раз проскальзывали стороной, не касаясь корабля. Близко уже был залив, темное пятно, свободное от белых штрихов бурунов – и хоть волны только усиливались, у Норрингтона (и у команды) укреплялась надежда на то, что – пройдут.

А когда до границы рифов оставалось четыре поворота и надежда почти переросла в уверенность, Норрингтон вдруг подумал: «А что потом?» Теперь у них, скорее всего, все-таки снова было какое-то «потом», и в этом «потом» они пережидали бурю в заливе, а утром возобновляли свой маршрут, и пират возвращался к мачте, а в конце пути сменял ее на виселицу. «Твой ветер удачи тебя обманул… О-хэй…»

Лейтенант Норрингтон ни на минуту не сомневался в том, что для любого пирата виселица – единственно достойное место, и это утверждение составляло одну из основ его представлений о справедливости и возмездии. Но в этот момент ему показалось, что в данном случае события, развивайся они так, как должны были, не совсем соотносятся с его понятиями о справедливости.

«По ком это Дженни плачет, по ком? По-о… мне!»

Оставалось три поворота. Норрингтон думал.

«Ах, бедный мой Томми спит вечным сном… на-а… Дне!»

Когда был пройден очередной поворот – «О-хэй!», он наклонился к самому уху Воробья и прокричал, ничуть не опасаясь, что его услышит кто-либо еще – не при таком бурном шуме:

— Ты знаешь, как отсюда пройти в трюм?

— Да! – удивления в голосе Джека слышно не было, но Норрингтон почувствовал, как плечи… двинулись вверх-вниз.

— Сейчас мы пройдем еще один поворот, и ты отдашь штурвал мне. А сам проберешься в трюм – только незаметно! – и спрячешься там… сам найдешь где. И чтобы ни одна живая душа тебя не видела!

Может, Джек и хотел спросить, зачем это нужно. А может, сам додумался до того же, что и Норрингтон. В любом случае, сказать он ничего не успел  - пора было вновь налегать на штурвал. «Меня, Дженни, меня ты, Дженни, не жди!.. О, бедный мой Томми, бедный мой Том… О-хэй!»

Когда можно было уже слегка расслабиться, Норрингтон повернул голову и увидел идущую на них волну. Высокая, она, казалось, перехлестнет через «воронье гнездо». Впрочем, таких волн он за эту ночь навидался немало. Но эта была очень кстати. За секунду до того, как на них обрушилась стена соленой воды и брызг, он крикнул в ухо Воробью – «Сейчас!» - и отпустил штурвал, ухватившись за какой-то канат. А когда волна схлынула, у штурвала уже никого не было.

Рукояти были мокрыми и теплыми под его ладонями, когда он совершал последний поворот и выводил корабль на середину бухты.

 

* * *

 

Буря измотала всех, а спешить было некуда, так что решили переждать денек у острова, отдохнуть и привести в порядок потрепанный фрегат. После такой ночки Норрингтон должен был бы спать как убитый. Но вместо этого он чутко и утомительно дремал, ворочаясь с боку на бок и то и дело дергаясь от каждого доносившегося гортанного вскрика моряков, радующихся тому, что они выжили: ему казалось, что это обнаружили в трюме якобы смытого волной за борт Воробья. Как бы ни были признательны матросы пирату - настолько, что самые набожные даже пробормотали «Спаси, Господи, его грешную душу», услышав о его предполагаемой участи – у Норрингтона не было ни малейших сомнений, что, найди они сейчас Воробья, виселицы тому не миновать, несмотря на заслуги. Одного доброго дела мало, чтобы искупить все его злодеяния.

Промучившись таким образом пару часов, до полудня, он встал и сонно шатался по судну вместе с парой десятков таких же разморенных, усталых людей, вяло копошившихся то здесь, то там, разбираясь с повреждениями, причиненными бурей. Можно было бы прикрикнуть на них, чтобы шевелились порезвее, но спешить было некуда, а дергать людей просто так – не дело, только беду накликаешь. Тем более что это было последнее плавание «Св. Вероники» - «старушки Вероники», как ее называли в команде – так что им надо было лишь до порта дотянуть. Он только въедливо проверил, как идет работа у каждого. Проведал капитана; состояние того не улучшилось, но и ухудшения врач не заметил.

Тянуло в трюм.

Но спустился он туда только ближе к вечеру, когда решено было сплавать на остров, посмотреть, нельзя ли там запастись водой или чем-нибудь другим. Пока шлюпки спускали на воду, и матросы грузили в них пустые бочки под воду и самих себя, он сошел вниз, в полутьму, по подгнивающей лестнице. Поморгал. Воробья видно не было. Окликать он побоялся, пожал плечами и выбрался наружу.

Воды на острове не оказалось, только на паре пальм виднелись недозрелые кокосы. Пустой был островок, маленький и тоскливый. Норрингтон прогулялся по нему из конца в конец, погруженный в свои думы. На душе у него было мутно. Давешний поспешный поступок, казавшийся тогда единственно верным, неожиданно обрел кучу минусов, главным из которых было вполне возможное обвинение в укрывательстве преступника и следующий из него трибунал. Но там все еще можно было свалить на пирата – мол, вывернулся, а тут волна… откуда ж мне знать, что он в трюм пробрался, а не за борт? А вот то, что Норрингтон собирался сделать, сваливать было уже не на кого.

«О, бедный мой Томми, бедный мой Том… О-хэй».

Когда небо стало окрашиваться розовым, а корабль ожил – проснулись те, кто днем отсыпался, а те, кому предстояло спать ночью, еще не ложились, дожидаясь ужина – он вновь отправился в трюм. На этот раз, постояв у лестницы, пока глаза не привыкли к темноте, он решительно тряхнул головой и двинулся вперед, пробираясь между тюков и ящиков и внимательно вглядываясь в густые тени между ними в поисках движения, означавшего присутствие там пирата. Но Воробья все не было, и он уже задумался было, а не смыло ли его на самом деле – волна была немаленькая, и попытался даже разобраться в споре между разумом, утверждавшим, что оно бы и к лучшему, все проблемой меньше, и чем-то обитавшим в грудной клетке, что категорически воспротивилось подобным мыслям, выражая протест в неприятно тянущем ощущении – как вдруг…

Слева громоздились ящики, а между ними и за ними открывалось небольшое пространство, закуток, отгороженный с трех сторон, в который пробивался свет сквозь довольно широкую щель между досок обшивки. Там, в этом закутке, на груде мешков, сложенных подозрительно удобно, сидел Воробей, низко склонившись к щели, подставив лицо свету и держа в одной руке зеркальце, а в другой - облезлую кисточку. На коленях, на тряпице, разведена была черная кашица.

Воробей подводил глаза. Сурьмой.

И при этом напевал: «Все семьдесят пять не вернулись домой… Они потонули в пучине морской!»

Норрингтон потерял дар речи. А когда нашел, Воробей уже успел его заметить – не иначе как в зеркале отражение увидел – подняться со своего сиденья, подойти вплотную, качнув при этом бедрами, и мурлыкнуть:

— Добрый вечер, лейтенант! Я вас уже заждался… - колено как бы невзначай коснулось его колена.

Норрингтон тихо вскипел. Сцапав пирата за плечо, он потянул его к мешкам, шипя на ходу:

— Сейчас ты заткнешься и будешь слушать меня, - Воробей при этих словах закрыл рот и демонстративно зажал его ладонью, но Норрингтон этого не заметил, - и делать все будешь так, как я велю, понял? – Воробей отчаянно закивал, не убирая руку ото рта. – Иди сюда, – Норрингтон толкнул пирата на прежнее его место, но не рассчитал; тот споткнулся и рухнул на мешки, потянув его за собой.

— Цыпа, если ты этого хотел, надо было просто попросить, - пропел из-под Норрингтона пират, выдержав паузу ровно столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы Норрингтон осознал не только факт падения, но и то, что он лежит на Джеке Воробье. – Не обязательно же ждать восхода луны…

— Вставай! - взревел Норрингтон, безуспешно пытаясь подняться; Воробей вроде бы и не держал его, но мешал ужасно. – Отцепись от меня и вставай!

— Весь? – невинно поинтересовался Джек. Ответный взгляд Норрингтона заставил его скорчить гримасу крайнего испуга. – Все, понял, встаю…

— Слушай внимательно. Я не могу тащить тебя в Порт-Рояль, да и вообще тебе здесь оставаться нельзя… - поймав себя на извиняющемся тоне, он посуровел. – Знаешь остров где-нибудь поблизости, где тебя можно высадить?

— Знаю. Вот этот.

Норрингтон подумал, что Воробей, наверное, вчера где-то ударился головой.

— На нем нет воды.

— Неважно.

Точно, ударился.

— Лейтенант, - видя выражение его лица, сказал Джек, - высадите меня здесь. Я знаю, что говорю.

Норрингтон развернулся и вышел. Надо будет повнимательнее просмотреть карты. И надеяться, что капитан не придет в себя в самый неподходящий момент – иначе придется объяснять ему, зачем лейтенанту Норрингтону приспичило сворачивать к какому-нибудь никакого интереса не представляющему острову, если для этого не было уважительных причин вроде ночной бури.

— Вы уже уходите, лейтенант? – раздалось за спиной. – Приходите ночью… побеседуем.

«Ни за что», подумал Норрингтон.

Разумеется, ночью он пришел.

 

* * *

 

На рассвете «Св. Вероника» отправится в путь. Уже отойдя от острова, лейтенант Норрингтон наведет на него подзорную трубу – и увидит Джека Воробья, стоящего на берегу и машущего ему рукой. В руках у Джека будет бутылка. Первым порывом лейтенанта будет вернуться, но он немедленно поймет всю бессмысленность этого поступка и невозможность оправдать его перед другими офицерами, и с тяжелым сердцем продолжит плавание, убеждая себя в том, что Джек знал, что делал.

Через несколько часов капитан «Св. Вероники» придет в себя. Ознакомившись с состоянием дел, он найдет поступки лейтенанта Норрингтона разумными и заслуживающими одобрения – все, кроме одного: он заявит, что совершенно не нужно было тащить пиратов с собой, тратя на них к тому же припасы и воду, которой и без того мало, едва-едва хватит до Порт-Рояля, а надо было их немедленно повесить или утопить. Последнее и будет проделано с двумя оставшимися пиратами, сидевшими в трюме, про которых Норрингтон, сказать по правде, позабыл, занятый Джеком Воробьем.

Поздно вечером Джек Воробей, сидя под сенью пальм и потягивая ром, извлеченный из тайника, с удивлением увидит две мокрые фигуры, выбирающиеся из прибоя на берег. В них он – с еще большим удивлением – узнает Пинтеля и Рагетти, своих «бывших приятелей», и поспешит спрятать бутылку. У них состоится непродолжительная, но эмоциональная беседа, после окончания которой Пинтель и Рагетти пересекут остров, войдут в воду и саженками погребут в открытый океан. Джек останется на берегу, изумленно провожая их взглядом и размышляя о том, не появилась ли и у них некая проблема, вызвав помешательство.

Через два дня к острову подплывет «Черная Жемчужина», и Джек (предусмотрительно укрывший от посторонних глаз все признаки наличия у него еды и питья) удостоится аудиенции у ее нового капитана, Барбоссы. Их общение также будет весьма эмоциональным и закончится тем, что Барбосса во всеуслышание назначит Джека губернатором этого острова, в качестве подтверждения вручив ему, за неимение шпаги, пистолет с одной пулей, и пожелает ему сдохнуть от жажды поскорее, чтобы не мучился.

Через два с половиной дня «Св. Вероника» прибудет в Порт-Рояль,  ее команда будет расформирована. Лейтенант Норрингтон по протекции получит назначение на роскошный фрегат «Апостол Павел». Спустя несколько месяцев именно это судно доставит в Порт-Рояль его нового губернатора с семьей.

Через три дня к острову, где остался Джек Воробей, подойдет судно контрабандистов, капитан которого согласится доставить Джека на Тортугу. Чем Джек отплатил за эту услугу, неизвестно до сих пор.

Через десять лет у причала в гавани Порт-Рояля затонет ялик, с «вороньего гнезда» которого на пристань сойдет Джек Воробей… Но, впрочем, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
